


MasterMind's Master Plan

by WrittingPhoenix419



Category: Pwediepie - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, yamimash - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingPhoenix419/pseuds/WrittingPhoenix419
Summary: VIDCON'S HERE YAY!But why is Mark upset about it, why is Yami so scared, and who is this girl as they are thrown into a world of games. Or is it the real world?DO NOT READ THIS!!! I AM NO LONGER UPDATING IT! THIS STORY HAD GONE UNDER TOO MANY FIXERS THAT DON'T HELP!!! THE GRAMMER IN THIS STORY MAKES IT UNREADBLE!!!!!!!!!!





	MasterMind's Master Plan

A/N: My OC in this story is kinda boss, like she knows how to protect herself with martial arts. She smart and can puzzle solve without knowing it, she’s also a bit insane in the membrane. Also Mark has his floofie mohawk, second apartment.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mark was sitting on his couch watching the news, not something he normally did but today was different. Yami was supposed to come and over for VIDCON, Mark looked at his phone when it went off. Yami was here, Mark got and put his bowl of cereal in the sink and walk to the door. Mark opened the door and let Yami in just as the lady on the news started talking about a missing girl.

Mark walked back in and mumbled something as a welcome, he sat down as the woman started talking. 

“Today is the two year anniversary of the disappearance of miss Cora Baker or more commonly known as Dr.MasterMind from Youtube” a picture of a young girl with short blond hair showed, her right eye was green and her left eye was blue. She was dressed in a purple and black hoodie and blue jeans “Miss Baker was the most subscribed German youtuber with over 20 million subscribers, Pewdiepie has the top with over 50 million now” a picture of the numbers show up.

“Miss Baker was last seen at the airport in Dallas Texas where she was seen getting into a cab on a street camera just outside the airport” a picture showed of the same girl only in short denim shorts and a green tank top that said ‘I’m not just another pretty face’ in German.

“The Cab was later found the next day just outside Dallas in an abandoned parking lot where there were no cameras or witnesses. Police encourage you if you have any information on her disappearance to go to your local police department and report it immediately. People suspect her ex boyfriend of murder, after their breakup Cora reported to police of him stalking her. Police had questioned him and came up with no leads”

Mark hung his head “What’s wrong?” Yami asked.

“Reports came in saying miss Baker was seen talking to a man with black spiked hair in the airport. Surprisingly the man came in for questioning on his own and claimed he had nothing to do with her kidnapping, a lie detector test proved this to be true. We just pray we can find miss Baker for her family” The lady hung her head as praying, she raised her head “In other news”

Yami looked at Mark and seen him playing with Chica’s fur “You okay?” he asked. 

Mark nodded “Yup” he looked over and seen Yami’s bags on the floor “Here let me show you where you put those” the two get up and walk with Yami’s bag to a closet so Jack could put his bags in so they don’t get lost. Mark turned off the TV and clapped his hands “So how jet lag or you?”

Yami scratched his neck “Not very, i mean i could use a cuppa but other than that i’m good”

 

“Good!” Mark raised his arms with a smile on his face “Because i have things planned for your stay”

“Like what” Yami asked as Mark opened his fridge and pulled out a black and green can, he handed it to him “Okay, what does this taste like?” he asked sniffing it as the can was already open.

“Just drink it, it’ll wake you right up, promise” Mark said with a big smile, then his face changed to shock “Oh wait hold on” Mark went and grabbed his phone and started recording “Okay go”

“I’m scared”

“Stop being a wuss and drink it already” Yami sighed and shook his head “Come on Yami, Unleash the Beast”

“Oh shut it” Yami shook his head and took a drink. His face screwed up in a sour manner “My god” he coughed “What is that?” he coughed out some more.

“It’s called Monster Yami, it’s energy and how i stay up all night playing games and stuff”

“Well you can have the bloody thing back” Yami handed him the drink and Mark handed him the phone.

Mark pointed at the phone “Check it” Mark tipped the can up and chugged the whole can “Wow! Okay never doing that again! Oh god” he started coughing “God i need water”

Yami turns the phone to his face “Kids don’t chug down Monster-” Mark groaned “Don’t drink it” he shook his head. Mark came over and took the phone “So what did you have planned before we leave for VIDCON tomorrow?” 

 

“Well i was thinking we could go play laser tag all day with Felix and them? Then come back here and hang out and then go to up HollyWood tomorrow?”

 

“Sounds good to me, just no more monster”

Mark nodded “Yeah no more monster, we’ll pick up at laser tag with everybody else” Mark turned off the phone and the two carried on with their day.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The two make it to laser tag and have to wait for Felix, Bob, Wade, and Jack to join them. Mark was happy that his friends were all here again together and that they could have fun.

 

It was almost five minutes until Felix and them arrived, but when they did Mark could tell something was up with Felix. He kept looking around as if to see something or someone. Maybe he just play’d too many horror games last night.

“Hey Felix play too many horror games last night?” Mark teased.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah sure” he scratched the back of his neck as they all walked in.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was starting to get Dark out when everybody came out of the arcade after playing games all day. Mark and Yami had to get back to Mark’s apartment before it got too dark to do anything else. When everyone reaches their cars their jaws drop, everybody’s tires were slashed.

 

“What in the HELL?! My car!” Mark yelled. 

 

“Who would have done this?” Yami asked. 

 

“Well whoever did it is going to pay for it!”

 

“Mark calm down, geez” Bob said.

 

“Mark if it makes you feel any better i will buy you new tires” Felix said then clapped his hands together “Right, we need to get back to where we’re staying and get some sleep for VIDCON tomorrow”

 

“Yeah you’re both right. Right. We’ll get Uber's” Mark said with a smile on his face.

 

“Nice try Mark, but who is going to drive us this late at night?” Wade asked.

 

“Alright fine we’ll get cabs”

 

Felix yawned as Bob called the Taxi place at this hour, Wade called a tow truck, and Felix texted someone. Mark needed to get home, he shouldn’t have left Chica there all alone.  
When the Cabs came everyone was eager to get going because of the hour, they were all yawning. As Mark and Yami went to get into their cab Bob grabbed Mark’s arm “Mark i don’t like the look of that guy”

 

“Bob it’s almost midnight, i need to get home and take care of Chica before i go to bed. Have a fun night with Wade Bob” Mark said yawning as he got into the cab.

 

It was five minutes into the ride that Yami noticed something wrong with Mark, he was looking out the window, watching everything. He seen his eyes moving everywhere like he was watching where they were. Now that Aaron looked out his window he did notice that this didn’t look like the way back to Mark’s apartment, or how he remembered it.

 

Mark pulled out his phone and opened it, his eyes narrowed as he seen he didn’t have any serveries. Mark looked over at Aaron “Aaron let me see your phone” he whispered. Aaron was confused but handed him his phone and fell asleep. Mark sweared quietly as he let the phone slip back to the seat beside the sleeping British Man.

 

The cabby chuckled “Oh did you really think that would work Mark?” he dangled some kind of metal box in the front seat “You had to have known i wouldn’t make it that easy”

 

“Who the hell are you?” Mark demanded.

 

“Oh nobody special. I’m just the delivery boy” 

 

“Okay, so where are you taking us?”

 

“Outside of the city”

 

“I see that but where?”

 

“Can’t say”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

An hour pass’s of turning down alleys and backstreets, avoiding cameras at all cost. Mark had to know who this man was working for “So tell me, if you can’t say where we’re going?” Aaron yawns and sits up, he looks around “Tell me who you’re working for”

 

“What?” Aaron asked as he looked around “Wait hold on, what’s going on?”

 

“We’re being kidnapped Yami”

 

“What?!” Yami goes for the door only to find the child lock on. 

 

Aaron gulped “Are you going to answer my question now?”

 

“All i can say is that he is a very wealthy fan, other than that i don’t ask questions about my clients”

<

“What does he want from us?” Yami asked.

 

“Hell if i know”

 

One hour later the cab finally comes to a stop, the driver gets out and walks to the back of the car. He opens the trunk first and pulls out some kind of small chain and handcuffs. He walks over and opens Yami’s door, he pulls him out by his shirt and slammed him against the car. The man cuffs his hands together in front of him, the man slams the door closed and walks to the other side.

 

The driver opens Mark’s door and does the same to him “Why cuff our hands in front of us? Don’t you think we might be able to get out?” 

 

“Mark shut up” Yami hissed between clenched teeth.

 

“Don’t worry Aaron he can’t hurt us, he’s being paid too much to actually do damage” Mark said smugly “Oh and a news flash, don’t slash a guys bran new tires trying to make it look like they did it themselves, makes a guy nervous around cabbies”

 

Mark yelped in pain as the driver hit him over the head with the butt of a 9mm pistol, Mark held his head as he groaned. The man showed them the pistol “Okay first off” he said with a smirk as he whipped Mark’s smug look off him “Clever Fish. Second off, yes i can hurt you. Third off, i’m not the one who slashed your tires dick weed” Mark and Aaron give him a confused look. The driver pointed the gun behind them “Get moving”

 

Aaron threw his hands up “Okay, okay, don’t hurt us”

 

The driver led them into an abandoned warehouse by gun point, Mark would sometimes look back at the man but would get nugged by the barrel of the pistol in his back. Yami was only looking ahead of him, too afraid to look behind him. When they made it to the middle where there were two wooden chairs the driver pushed the two into them. 

 

The driver then tied them to the chairs buy a robe that was on the floor he left there. The driver put a black sack over their heads “Oh god, now you decide to put bags on our heads. After walking us in here without them?”

 

“I didn’t feel babysitting you’re every step into this hell hole, so forgive me if this wasn’t the kidnapping you hoped for Markimoo”

 

“Kidnapping? More like train wreck” Mark scoffed.

 

The driver chuckled “You know something, i like you, cocky in the face of danger, i admire that in a person” a clock goes off, the driver looks at his watch “Oh would you look at the time? I gotta go” just after he said that he cracked them both with the gun hard enough to knock them unconscious.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mark opened his eyes to find everything dark, well duh i have a bag over my head he thought to himself. He reached up and found that he was no longer tied down or handcuffed. He pulled the bag off his head and his jaw dropped. He was in a dark room with hanging meat hooks with what looked like pig or something of that nature hanging from them. 

 

He stood from the chair and looked around, it was freezing “What the fuck?” he muttered to himself “Where the hell am i?”

 

“Ah i see you’re awake” came a sweet swedish sounding voice from above him “Perfect, now we can get started with the fun” 

 

“Where the hell am i you sick bastard?!” Mark yelled.

 

“Oh i wouldn’t yell if i were you” 

 

“What? Why not?” the voice didn’t need to answer as Mark heard clanging coming from behind him. Mark slowly looked behind him and seen a big scary looking man carrying a meat cleaver. Mark gulped and started to back away only to hit another pig rattling the chain and meat hook. The butcher looked his way, Mark seen the manic smile spread across the man’s face before he charged.

 

Mark took off in a sprint which he knows he should pace himself and try being as quiet as he could. Mark slowed down and slowly came to a quiet stop as he listened for the man, he didn’t hear him so he figured he was safe, for now anyway. Mark went to take a step forward but froze when he felt breathing down his neck.

 

Mark slowly looked behind him and seen the butcher right behind him, but he noticed something else to. The man wasn’t doing anything, just looking at him. Mark couldn’t move out of fear of what this man might do, he did see something shining in the little light coming from what he thought might be a kitchen. 

 

It was a key Are you fucking kidding me? Mark thought. He had to have that key, he just did. Suddenly there was a loud crash in a room not too far off, the butcher’s head shot up and over to the sound. As the man wasn’t looking Mark reached up and snatched the key from around his neck and took off running towards the door. 

 

Mark didn’t even look behind him as he heard the butcher running after him because he was faster than him. Mark put the key in the lock and turned it, the door opened and Mark ran through then slamming the door behind him. Mark was able to take the key with him so he locked the door behind him. 

 

Mark was pretty sure the butcher couldn’t get through so he took a break to calm his nerves down and catch his breath. Mark sat down on the ground, I’ve gotta find Aaron he thought to himself as he sat on the forest floor “Well done, you’ve escaped the butcher, too bad he couldn’t see good in that poor light” the voice said “Now let’s see if you can find your friend before he’s eaten by the beast” just as he said that Mark heard a scream “Oops, too late”

 

Mark took off to find the scream, to find Aaron.  
Aaron woke up to find himself blind then he remembered the bag over his head. He reached for his head to find himself untied and uncuffed, he breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly pulled the bag off his head to find himself in a forest of some kind. His eyes widen “What the bloody hell? Where am i?” he mumbled to himself. 

 

“Ah Yami you’re awake, good, now we can have some fun”

 

“What do you mean? What fun? This isn’t fun”

 

“Oh it will be. Oh and i would start running if i were you, here comes the beast”

 

Aaron didn’t know what the voice was talking about but he did hear a twig snap. He looked around but he couldn’t see a damn thing in front of him. He heard a growl and a snarl, then he heard footsteps, big, heavy footsteps. Aaron screamed, he did not want to find out what that thing was, he took off on a run. Bad idea. Whatever was stalking was now chasing him and it was a lot faster than he was. The only thing he thought he could do was hide, but where was he going to hide in the middle of the forest.

 

Aaron stopped dead in his tracks as he came to a cliff, he turned around and faced the beast. Now that he got a good look at it in the moonlight, it looked kinda like a big black wolf with blue eyes that shined in the moonlight. Aaron stopped shaking as best as he could. The beast started to run and right before the beast jumped Aaron jumped and rolled out of the way.

 

The beast ended up going over the cliff and falling to it’s demise.

 

“Aaron!” came Mark’s voice. Aaron groaned as Mark came running “You okay man?” Aaron nodded as he raised his hand. Mark helped him up “What happened?”

 

“I was amazing that’s what” Mark rolled his eyes “I was being chased” Aaron walked to the edge of the cliff “By a monster dog or something, anyway i ran here and just as it jumped at me i jumped out of the way and it fell off the cliff”

 

“Damn” 

 

“Ah look you’re making progress” Mark and Aaron start to look around trying to find the voice “Now i will have you know your fans are watching every move you make” Mark looked up and seen a camera, Mark pointed and Aaron nodded. The two pick up a rock “Now i’m not going to lie, i thought you would be dead by now, but i guess i was proven wrong again"

 

Mark and Aaron throw their rocks, the first one misses while the other smashes the camera “Oh naughty, naughty, do you have any idea how much these cameras cost?” Mark sees another camera “Here i am putting all this together, being nice” Mark throws another rock at the other camera smashing it “I could be so much more evil”

 

“Oh yeah? How so?” Mark demanded “What are you gonna do, shove us somewhere else more life threatening?!”

 

“Mark shut the bloody hell up before you get us into more trouble” Aaron said. 

 

“Don’t tempt me Fish. I’ve been nice enough to put all this together and here you are insulting me, breaking my things. When i say i can make your life here so much worse you better believe it”

 

“Is this what you did to Core Baker?!” Mark barked, he was so upset with this already.

 

The voice chuckled evilly “Cora Baker asked too many questions, like you” a deep fog started to roll in “The only difference being” Mark and Aaron started coughing as they inhaled the fog, they got sleepy “She survived” and with that they fell over unconscious.


End file.
